


Unexpected greetings

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason knows that not that many people are thrilled to see him alive. He doesn't care but- Someone seems genuinely glad that he's around and breathing
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Unexpected greetings

Jason actually felt sort of awkward but he was not going to say any of that. Coming home, dealing with Gotham, Bruce and pretty much everything else had been harder than he had been expecting. It had been strange as hell confronting Bruce. Strange seeing him again and even talking to him. Jason had known everyone and everything had changed but it still hurt like hell to see how it had.

He had taken out the majority of his irritation on Bruce but that did not mean that everyone else had been safe. People were just lucky he had kept most of that spat in Gotham because when Jason had seen what had happened with the league and the Titans his plan had been to come after them next.

Someone had to tell these fools that a statue just wasn’t it. Just looking at his statue and Donna’s seeing his old uniform in the cave? They gave Jason emotions and feelings that he was not ready to deal with.

He was not going to apologise to Tim though. No way, no way in hell and he really didn’t care how many superpowered friends Tim had that wanted to make a difference. He didn’t care how many of them wanted to flex their muscles and protect the Replacement. Jason had every reason under the son to be pissed and he was not scared of them.

How could he be? His time under Bruce had been short compared to maybe Dick but that didn’t mean he hadn’t learned anything when he had been Bruce. He had learned after Bruce too. it was like these idiots didn’t think about why Batman did what he did.

Every single Robin knew most of what Bruce did and that was how to disable in the emergency. What to disable? The league and the Titans. Everything that could be used against you… learn about it and make sure it could not. Bruce liked to hammer that lesson home.

So Jason knew that Tim knew how to take down his team. How to keep them in place and how to work around them. He knew that because Jason had spent two minutes looking at them and he knew everything he needed to know. some of them he had even knew from before but he sure as hell was not going to make small talk.

They thought they knew him and they knew how to manage him? Just showed how much people underestimated Gotham and what Robin was. It was irritating as hell.

These people had ran with him and now they bowed their neck for Tim. The brat had taken Jason’s place so easily. So solidly because no one wanted to even look at Jason now. It even felt as though some of them wanted him to be gone.

Tough luck for them because he was not going anywhere. He was here to stay so they could choke on that. Jason fumbled with his communicator as he sat on the couch on the insides of Mount Justice. He wanted to go. He seriously needed to go before someone tried to catch him in small talk or just stared at him as though that would answer all questions or they could see what was wrong with him.

So many things had changed and not all for the better. There was more room and different people. Relationships had ended and people had disappeared. But there were the statues though. Those goddamn stupid statues that reeked with guilt.

The door slid open and Jason looked up just before he recognized just who it was. Kon-El glanced over him before he shrugged and made his way over. Back when Jason had been Robin he had known Kon-El. Sort of.

Dick was the one that had sprung Kon-El from the lab. Then there had been the whole mess of figuring out who Kon-El was and everything. Jason had gone on a few missions with the guy before he had- left.

He had been around him but not that often. Right around the time Jason had popped up, they had finally cracked who Kon-El’s other parent had been. It had been a total mess. Even Bruce had gotten involved. Kon-El had spent his days at the Tower or ducking away from Superman.

It had been a total mess on all sides especially when Kon-El and Luthor finally got to meet. It had been a successful meeting… for like Bruce and Luthor. Superman had not taken anything well and- it had been a complicated time and it had shown on Kon-El’s performance and even the guy’s face.

He had spent weeks at the Tower not even changing into civilian clothes. Just clinging to his suit and that damn S. Then Jason had been gone and he had no idea what had happened but what he did know was that Kon-El had a civilian identity now. Conner Luthor, son of Lex Luthor.

“Jason.” Kon-El’s eyes were a vibrant green that even now Jason had no idea how the adults hadn’t put everything together. “It’s good to see you man.”

“Think you’re like the only person who thinks so.” Jason unclasped his helmet and pulled it off. He dragged his fingers through his hair before he caught Kon-El’s stare. “What?”

“Nah nothing.” Kon-El’s smile was genuine. “It’s just. I’m really glad that you’re back. That you’re here. When I heard what happened I couldn’t believe it but- you know it’s good to see you. You had my back a lot back then. I was a total…” Kon-El shook his head. “When Dad told me it was really you? I felt so relieved. Things just weren’t the same without you.”

“They stuck a statue of me up pretty quick.” Jason huffed before he crossed his legs. “Happy to see me and you have Robin?”

“He’s helped me through a lot we’re a team.” Kon-El eyed him for a few moments before he gave a soft huff. “I try and stay out of Gotham’s business but he is my best friend. Impulse too. he’s not mad at you. Just saying that. He’s frustrated and I think a bit uncertain but he knows you have stuff to work out with Batman and Nightwing and … everyone else.”

“I’m not going to be Robin again.” Jason rolled his eyes. “He can keep that. Besides I would look ridiculous.”

“I don’t know.” Kon-El got up before he gave a small laugh. “You looked damn good back then. You should try it again. For old time’s sake. Lex would love to see that.”

“Why the hell would Luthor want to see that?” Jason laughed.

“You were his favourite Robin that’s why.” Kon-El adjusted his jacket before he slipped on his shades. “Mine too. at least until Robin had to deprogram me when I tried to kill Superman… sorry Jason but there’s just something about a pipsqueak wrapping their legs around your neck and then jamming a needle into your brain.”

“Goddamn.” Jason snorted before he laughed. “Kon-El. That mouth of yours. You’ve really changed. Guess your happy now.”

“Happier now that you’re back.” Kon-El smiled. “Come to Metropolis sometime. Or Hawaii.” He grinned. “I’ll buy you a drink. Welcome back Jason. We missed you.” Jason watched him go as he felt the hammering that had been in his chest… slow down.


End file.
